


A Whore in the Bedroom

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Astoria Greengrass - character, Boot Worship, Community: daily_deviant, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Femdom, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria knows where Draco disappears to when he's not at home with her. He won't be sneaking away from her any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whore in the Bedroom

Draco knelt in the center of the room, his kneecaps aligned precisely one finger-length from the edge of the fringed carpet. His hands lay on his thighs, palms up, fingers relaxed. The chill of the marble floor soaked through the thin cotton of his trousers, but he didn't shiver. Shivering was movement and movement was forbidden. He kept his eyes focused on the border embroidered on the carpet and he waited for the door.

It opened, and it clicked shut, and heels tapped across the floor. _Tap, tap, tap_, and then the _shush_ as they crossed the carpet. Pointed boots entered Draco's field of vision, black and shining leather encasing narrow feet and slim ankles. One foot angled to the side and Draco caught his breath at the height of the heel displayed to him. Five inches? Six? He couldn't tell, but it was higher than the women usually wore for him. His skin felt too tight and he swallowed to moisten his throat. His cock swelled and twitched in his trousers, a reaction that couldn't be stopped, a movement that wouldn't be punished.

The leather tip of a crop patted the toe of one boot, then lifted to rest under his chin. It tapped his jaw, once, twice, and snapped away. Draco raised his head, slowly, drinking in every inch of the woman. Calves, knees, thighs clasped in the soft and pliant leather. Milk-white thighs, smooth and unblemished. Red knickers that were no more than three ribbons and a wisp of lace that did nothing to cover a patch of gold curls trimmed into a heart. Dark, thick nipples, nearly brown against her skin, protruded through two spirals of beaten gold. Draco licked his lips and began, as he always did, with a quiet statement as he lifted his head the rest of the way to meet her eyes. "I am at your service, my _fuck_."

He stared, open-mouthed and wild-eyed.

Astoria stared back at him. "So this is where you go when you don't come to our bed."

"Astoria." He choked and cleared his throat, one hand coming up, reaching for her. "Astoria, I can ex--"

She slapped him, backhanded him, with the full force of a Beater who'd been the terror of Ravenclaw for three years running. "You were not given leave to speak."

Draco gaped at his wife. The snapped reprimand had seared through him, setting his heart to pounding more than the sight of her boots had. He was bewildered and confused and unable to take his eyes off her. Astoria paced from carpet to door, her boots going _tap tap tap shush, tap tap tap shush_. The crop smacked against her leg on each turn. "Daphne warned me you were doing this," she said, each word cracking like thunder. "But I told her that she must be mistaken. Surely my husband of only six months hadn't tired of me already. Surely my husband was not sneaking off twice a month to visit cheap whores. And I was correct." She looked around the room and sniffed. "He's visiting _expensive_ whores."

_Tap tap tap shush_. Astoria stood in front of him, her feet on either side of his knees. She grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head up. "And _this_ is what he pays them to do. This is what you want, Draco? This is what turns you on? Gets your blood pumping, gets your cock stiff? You pay whores to satisfy you and you ignore your wife? What is in your mind? You may speak."

"You're a lady," he said immediately, his voice hoarse. Astoria had always been demure, before. Eyes down and hands folded through their courtship and betrothal, she'd pushed away his advances with a modest blush. The sheet stained with her virgin's blood had been presented to their mothers the morning after their wedding. She'd been pure and innocent and exactly the proper sort of bride. He'd never considered, for even one second, that she should ever be exposed to this. "You're a lady," he repeated. "And this. This-this. All of this."

He slumped onto his heels and yelped when she pulled his hair to force him upright. "And I couldn't ask you to do this." He met her eyes. His throat felt swollen and he struggled to make his words clear. "I didn't think you should know, Astoria."

She shook him by the hair, bringing tears to his eyes. "You are my husband. I deserve to know. I deserve to know what my husband wants, what he desires. If I couldn't give those desires to him, then maybe arrangements could have been made, but you never gave me that option." She leaned down, her breasts swaying, the gold spirals around her nipples shining in the candlelight. "I would have forgiven you for fucking whores, Draco," she whispered. Her blue eyes shimmered, lashes wet and spiked. "I would have forgiven you for giving your body to them instead of me, but you also gave them this. You gave them your _trust_."

Astoria shoved him away and stalked across the room to sink into a lushly upholstered chair. Draco stared at the floor. His chest hurt as he took slow breaths, trying to keep them from shuddering. He lost that fight when Astoria's voice floated across the room like a thin and faded cloud alone after a storm. "I gave myself to you, Draco, and you gave yourself to them."

He trembled, the pain in her voice slicing through him sharper and deeper than the Sectumsempra had all those years ago. Draco fell forward, onto his hands, and he crawled across the carpet, his head down and his fringe blocking his eyes. He crawled to his wife and he knelt up beside the chair. He took her hand in a shaking grasp and pressed it to his cheek. "I never fucked them," he whispered, afraid he would hurt her more but desperately hoping it would help. "It was never sex. Astoria, I've never been unfaithful to you."

"Physically," she said after a pause that felt like a century, each word as heavy as granite. "Maybe. I'm not sure I believe that. But I do believe that emotionally, you have been. Why, Draco?"

"You're perfect," he told her, laying his head on her knee. The leather boot was cool against his cheek and the scent of it filled his nostrils as he breathed. "I couldn't tell you I needed this, because you're perfect, and I'm not, and I didn't want you to be disgusted by my failure to be a perfect husband, and I'm _sorry_. I never meant to hurt you, but how could I tell you that while I love you, what I wanted -- what I have always _needed_ \-- was to serve? To kneel and obey and surrender. I cherish you, Astoria. How could I tell you that what I wanted was to worship you?"

She laid her hand on his head as he spoke. Her fingers stroked through his hair, arranging the longish strands. "You didn't even try. You could have given me the chance. You could have told me. You could have asked." With a sharp inhale, she gripped his hair and hauled his head up, forcing him to look at her face. "You could have _begged_."

Draco swallowed, feeling his cock stir at the severe look in her eyes. Astoria pushed him back and he shuffled on his knees, edging away to give her room. She put the sole of her boot on his bare chest, the high and pointed heel pressing into the hollow just below his sternum. "Kiss it," she told him.

Draco stared, his eyes so wide that the lids hurt. "What?"

Astoria ground her heel into him, forcing a small gasp of pain. "You've already paid for the room and the whore," she said. "You intended to serve _someone_ tonight. I intend for that someone to be me."

Draco wrapped both hands around her ankle before she'd finished speaking. He stroked the leather, up to her knee, down to her toes, and he looked up at his wife. She watched him through half-lowered lashes, and a smile curled her lips. Draco took a deep breath, his body trembling. "I--"

"No speaking." Astoria tapped the crop against his bicep. "You will be putting that mouth to better use. Kiss the boot, boy. Show me how much you like it."

He knew there was a confusion in his face, a question, probably a good helping of anticipation. Astoria saw it, and her smile deepened. "You think I would have come here tonight if I wasn't willing to give it a go? Who knows? I might enjoy it." Her other foot pushed between his thighs, and she prodded at his cock through his trousers. It throbbed and jumped in response and Astoria gave a pleased hum. "You certainly are."

He certainly was. Draco nodded and bent his head to kiss her ankle, flicking his tongue against the polished leather. He rubbed his cheek against the seams. He caressed the boot, explored it with lips and tongue. The vamp, the instep, the upper.

The _heel_.

He wrapped one hand around the heel and stroked it, fingers moving in a pattern he'd used for two decades. Astoria hummed again and she reclined in the chair, free leg tossed over the arm of it. Draco kept his mouth on the boot, moving up her calf and shin to her knee, up over the calf to the bare skin of her thigh. Astoria slapped the crop across his back. "No," she said, voice stern, though laced with amusement at his yelp. "You do not have permission to go there just yet. You might not get permission at all."

Draco quivered. Astoria poked his chest with the crop and he sat back on his heels, watching her face. She smiled at him and dragged one hand down her neck to caress her own body. She plucked at the gold spirals that surrounded her nipples. "Do you like these?" she asked. At his nod, she stretched, arching her back and thrusting her breasts out. "They felt a bit odd at first, but now I rather like them. They keep my nipples hard. It's as if you were sucking on them without pause, giving me all the attention I could ever want. That's the lovely thing about this, I think. All that attention. All for me."

Draco shivered at the low, pleased tone of her voice. She sounded as though she were working this out in her head and coming to a conclusion she liked.

"Stand up," she said, and Draco scrambled to his feet. He stood in front of her, his hands loose at his sides. Astoria shook her head. "That's not how you do this, is it?" she asked, clucking her tongue. Draco's heart raced with shame at disappointing her, and he gave her a pleading look, hoping she'd tell him how to satisfy her best. She didn't know, but she was learning, and he loved the greed in her eyes.

"May I move?" he asked quietly. "To-to show you?"

Astoria arched her brows and tapped the crop against her lips, a considering light in her eyes. Draco tried to breathe steady while he waited for her to decide. She might punish him for speaking without leave or she might encourage him to show her what to do. He couldn't think of which one would arouse him more. Already he was standing with his cock so hard that the thin trousers were stretched to straining. Just when he thought his heart would burst from his chest from waiting, she nodded.

Draco exhaled sharply, his fringe puffing away from his eyes. He put his arms behind his back, folded together, with each hand gripping the opposite forearm close to the elbow. Astoria pursed her lips, watching him. "And this is how you present yourself for your whores? This is how you show off for them?" At his nod, she stood. Draco felt his cock throb at the look of her, with her decorated breasts and her heeled boots and the curve of her waist. Her hips swayed as she walked to him and he struggled to keep his hands in place. He wanted to reach for her, to take her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her for trying to do this for him, how sorry he was that he'd never asked her before.

_Later_, he told himself. _Later. Don't ruin this for her. Show her why you want this._

Astoria walked around him, poking at him with the crop from time to time. "And when you're like this, I can do anything I like to you?" she asked, circling to face him. She drew the tip of one nail around his left nipple, smiling as it stiffened into a small point. "I can order you to do anything I please?" Her brows furrowed and she slipped her finger up his chest and down his arm as she walked behind him again. Her nail dragged across his forearm and into the small of his back. "I like this."

Draco held his breath, then let it out slowly. She leaned against his back, the spirals on her breasts cold on his skin, and slipped her arms around him to hook her thumbs in the waistband of his trousers. Her fingers pressed the material down around his cock. "How do you serve your whores?" she asked. Her breath was hot on his ear and Draco shivered again. "What do you do for them that you thought you could never do for me?"

He thought that was an implied demand to speak and he tightened his grip on his arms, looking straight ahead. "I ... I offer them service. I give them what they ask for."

She bit the curve of his ear and rubbed her fingers up the shaft of his cock. "What do they ask for?"

He swallowed. The temptation to rock his hips into her hand made his breath rough. "Some of them ask for ... um. For things like you did with the boot. Kiss their feet. Some want me to do things for them."

Astoria gripped his cock through his trousers and squeezed hard. Draco keened. "What sort of things? Tell me exactly."

"To-to-to touch myself for them?"

She clucked her tongue and released her grip. Draco hissed. Not correct. "To wank for them." Her fingers returned and he held back a moan of relief. She didn't want euphemisms. She wanted details. "They ask me to grab my cock and pump it for them. To get hard, to get dripping for them."

Astoria pushed one hand under his waistband and squeezed his cock, her nails digging into the thick ridge on the underside. "Do they touch you? Do they put their whore hands on your cock like this?" Draco shook his head and Astoria squeezed harder. He locked his knees to keep them from buckling. "That's right," she murmured. "You said you never fucked them. What's your definition of fuck, Draco? Does it only count if they get your cock? What about your fingers? Your tongue? Do they ever order you to touch them?"

"Once," he said, closing his eyes. "She asked. I refused. No contact, Astoria, I swear. No one's touched me but you _since_ you. No one's touched me and I haven't touched them, I swear it."

Her voice hardened and she nipped at the back of his neck. "Did you want to?"

Draco answered without a second's hesitation. "No. Just you. It's the service, not the sex. That's all."

Astoria stroked him, rubbing her fingers down his length, dragging the pad of her thumb over the glans. "So this is just for me? Is that what it is? Your hands, your tongue? Your cock? It's all just for me?"

He clutched his arms and bit the inside of his cheek, the small pain forcing him to concentrate. "Just for you. All for you. Whatever you like, Astoria. Whatever you want. All yours."

"Good boy." She stepped away from him and slapped his arse with the crop. "Kneel."

Draco dropped instantly. Astoria gripped his head and pulled it back, pressing it to her body. He could smell her arousal, the heated musk that was so familiar, so welcome. His breath shuddered. "Keep your hands in place," she said, her voice nearly a growl.

She circled him again and stood before him, her feet spread wide, her hands on her hips. With a grin, she pushed the shaft of the crop into his mouth. Draco held it between his teeth, watching his wife in awe. She was getting into this, and he regretted that he'd never asked her about it before. They could have had months of sharing this experience.

Astoria pushed her fingers into the tiny knickers she wore, stretching them away from her body. Draco could see her fingers through the lace, could see her slip one finger into her folds. He gulped as he heard the slick glide of her finger and the little gasp she made when she rubbed her clit. She drew her hand out of the knickers and scrubbed her finger across his lower lip. Draco stifled a groan. He wanted to lick her taste up but couldn't without dropping the crop.

Astoria turned around, thrusting her arse at him. She wriggled the knickers off her hips, leaving them halfway down her thighs to rest at the top of her boots. Draco gripped the crop, his mouth filling with saliva. Astoria bent forward, her long hair brushing the floor as she looked at him between her legs. One hand slipped over the curve of her arse and down, where she opened her body with two fingers. "Wet," she said, drawling out the vowel. "So wet. I didn't think this would do anything for me, but I was wrong. I think I like being in command." She pushed her middle finger into her cunt and drew it out, shining and slick, then reached up and put the tip of it against her arsehole.

Draco's entire body jerked when she inserted her finger into her anus, wriggling her arse as she pushed in slow. Astoria moaned. "_Tight_. So tight." She removed her hand and straightened up to push the knickers off entirely. She drew her wand out of the top of one boot, Summoned the chair closer, and took the crop from Draco's mouth. She tossed wand and crop into the seat of the chair, then bent over again, her hands on the arms of it. "Closer," she ordered, twisting around to look at Draco. "Come closer. I cleaned up, just in case. Don't make me waste the effort."

He shuffled forward on his knees, his hands locked so hard on his arms that his fingers were cramping. His cock hurt from the attention she'd given him and taken away, but this was over-riding the pain. His wife, demanding and strong, had him more excited than he'd ever been in his life. Draco licked his lips as Astoria thrust her arse at his face. "Lick," she ordered. "Lick my arse."

He had no hope of holding back the moan at that command. Draco leaned forward, pressing his face into the cleft of Astoria's arse. He stuck out his tongue, finding the small hole between her cheeks, and he prodded at it. Astoria wriggled and Draco licked. He circled her anus and pushed as deep as he could reach. Astoria made an impatient sound and reached back to tug at his hair. "Use your hands."

Draco snapped his arms forward and gripped Astoria's arse, pulling the cheeks wide. The extra space made it easy for him to push his tongue into her. He dipped in, swirled the point of his tongue around the crinkled ridge, dragged the flat of it up the cleft and down to the narrow stripe of flesh between arse and cunt. He could smell her excitement, could feel her body shift as her cunt pulsed. He held her open, licking and licking until she pushed back and ordered him to stop in a strained voice.

Draco sat back on his heels, panting with need. He watched her, hungry for the next order, as she turned to face him. Her breasts heaved, the gold spirals on her nipples shimmering each time she took a breath. She scraped her teeth across her lower lip and stared down at him, a few loose bits of hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks. Draco saw uncertainty entering her eyes and he held both hands up to her, palms turned upward. "Please, my lady," he said. "Please, may I bring you to completion?"

She cocked her head and gave a smile that lit her entire face. "There's an idea." She cleared the seat behind her and settled into it, her thighs spread and her knees hooked over the arms of the chair. She pushed her fingers into her cunt, watching him. "Tell me what and how and I'll see if you deserve to do it."

"Your cunt," he said as she crooked her fingers inside her body. "I'll use my tongue on your cunt. I'll lick it, pushing in and out. I'll fuck your cunt with my tongue. I'll suck on your clit, hold it between my lips and flick my tongue over it. If you allow me the honor, I'll put my fingers inside you and fuck you with them. I'll taste every inch of your cunt, my lady, I'll drink your juices down and soak my face in them. I'll lick you until you come and beg you to let me do it again."

"Sounds like you've thought about this. Sounds like you want to do it something terrible." Astoria drew her fingers out and flicked drops of her salt-scented fluid onto his face. "Is this for your pleasure or for _mine_, boy?"

Draco opened his mouth, but he'd hesitated. Hesitated just one second too long, and Astoria snapped her thighs closed. "Shame." She stood and walked past him. Draco cursed silently, wanting to follow her, to crawl to her and beg forgiveness. She came back, a dressing gown wrapped around her body. She picked up her knickers and pushed the narrow crotch into his mouth. "That's all of my cunt you get tonight."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead, smiling. "This was fun, darling, but I think that's enough for the first time. I'm going home now. You're going to stay here, just like this, for the next half-hour, and then you're going to come straight home. You'd better be quite desperate when you do, because I haven't forgiven you yet." She patted his cheeks and prodded his cock with the heel of her boot. "Keep that hard for me or I won't forgive you at all."

_Shush tap._ The door clicked shut and Draco shivered. He bowed his head, murmuring around the fabric stuffed into his mouth. "Thank you, my lady."


End file.
